still the one
by extraordinaire
Summary: Sequel to be the one. And with a conversation involving The Unmentionable Times, Shania Twain, and the value of a certain pair of favorite jeans that always have surprises in them, they were sure it was love.


YO!  
It's the sequel to the ever-popular, "be the one". I couldn't help myself. I was away in Disney, jamming out to my iPod, and my favorite Shania Twain song came on, and I just HAD to do it. Seriously.  
I wrote this one in a notebook too. Maybe that's some form of luck.  
Gah, whatevs. Here it is!

* * *

(_still the one_)

for Meaghan because it's _our song_

* * *

"…hello?"

"Cupcake!"

"Sakura, what the hell? It's three in the morning."

"Oh, right, oops. I keep forgetting that you're at your parents because you're a loser that leaves his girlfriend on Spring Break."

"Is there a point to this phone call?"

"Of course, you silly. I called to…say I missed you."

"…didn't you just say you forgot I was at my family's house?"

"Right. I called because, well—darn it Sasuke-kun! Sometimes girlfriends just call their boyfriends because they want to hear their voice!"

"…I'm going to bed."

"Does that mean you don't miss me too?"

"…"

"Because I miss you SO MUCH."

"…I miss you too."

"Aw, that's so sweet!"

"…"

"So, darling, how are you? How's your family reunion going?"

"It's okay."

"Do your parents know about me?"

"Of course."

"Hehe, Sasuke-kun, no need to scoff about it. I'm just so attractive that it's incredibly evident that you would brag about me!"

"…right."

"No, really, how do they know about me? Do you just go around the house whining about how much you miss me?'

"…no. My mom's always asking if I have one."

"And this time you do have a girlfriend! So you can go around and say you've found one."

"I've found _the_ one."

"Aw, Sasuke-kun! I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me!"

"…"

"Or, well, no. The most romantic thing was that time when you got drunk at that bar after we finished our freshman year of college—"

"Sakura—"

"And you got so wasted that you went on top the bar and started singing that Shania Twain song. Hm, what was it?"

"Seriously, Sakura—"

"Oh yeah! You're Still The One! And you knew all the words and then after you made this whole speech that you loved me so much, and that—"

"Sakura, stop. You know those are things under The Unmentionable Times."

"Oh, like that time when you came into my dorm during Christmas Break and Ino was gone. It was two in the morning and you had whipped cream with you, saying that I 'owed you'. And then you left the next morning."

"…that just defeated the purpose of The Unmentionable Times."

"Oh darling, you know I'd never talk to anyone about that stuff! It's just between you and me!"

"…"

"Why, is it turning you on?"

"…asdfjkl…"

"So I AM turning you on?"

"…I have to go."

"Where?"

"…to take a shower."

"Oh! You should take a nice warm one with bubbles!"

"I think I need to take a cold on."

"Why? I mean that's kind of stupid because—wait, oh. OH."

"…"

"Right, but that's okay. I have to go meet Kiba in the library."

"…_dog-boy_?"

"Of course! He asked me to meet him there. Something about me helping him study for a test tomorrow."

"…"

"Okay, so ANYWAYS, I must go now, so—"

"Don't leave me."

"…what?"

"I, uh, miss you."

"Aw, Sasuke-kun! Cutie Pie, you're so sweet!"

"Aa."

"But I really do have to go, Sugar Plum. I promised Kiba—"

"Dog-boy's trying to seduce you."

"Hehe, no he's not, you silly head! And even if he was, you know that I'd use that pepper spray you bought me last year for Christmas! It was after your dessert excursion in my room that night!"

"…asdfjkl…"

"Right. So I'll call you later and—oh, wait! I remembered why I called!"

"…oh God."

"Thank you so much for the flowers!"

"…I didn't send you flowers."

"Don't lie, Sasuke-kun! When a college girl gets sent flowers in them middle of the cafeteria, it's obvious to everyone else that my all-too-wealthy boyfriend sent me them! AND they were bleeding hearts—my favorite flower, and only you know that it's my total fave!"

"…Sakura, no."

"Fine, fine. Maybe it was Kiba, which just makes him so sweet and cute and—"

"Fine, it was me."

"Aw, you're so nice and romantic. And really, you don't have to worry about Kiba, because you're still the one."

"Sakura, don't—"

"_You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of! You're still the one I kiss goodnight!_"

"You better not kiss dog-boy goodnight."

"These lips are only meant for you, darling."

"I'm going back to bed."

"Wait! I have to know something!"

"What?"

"Do you mean what you wrote in the card?"

"…"

"You know, for the flowers. It said: 'next time, you should come with me'. Do you really want me to _finally_ mean your family?"

"What do you mean by _finally_?"

"Sasuke-kun, sweetums, all-things-amazing, we've been dating for three years—ever since you and I met in the Laundromat because you're such a loser that you couldn't do your wash, so then, after _three weeks_, you finally asked me to a party where we ended up getting wasted and in your bedroom and, well, I could never really look at my wash the same way ever again—and I've never met your parents."

"…"

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not. Stop being stupid."

"Then why?"

"…"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Because I'm afraid they'll scare you off."

"…and you're afraid of me leaving you?"

"…"

"Aw, Sugar Pop, you're so sweet!"

"Whatever."

"Anyways, Kiba's expecting me."

"Do you have the pepper spray?"

"Of course! Now Sasuke-kun, you be a good boy while I'm gone, okay?"

"Aa."

"And please come back soon, because Ino's incessant need to shop is driving me up the freaking wall."

"Aa."

"I love you."

"…"

"Sasuke-kun, I love you."

"Aa."

"DAMNIT! You never say you love me! You only text it to me, or write it, just like that time when you first told me! Don't you remember? We were doing wash together and I was checking my pockets of my favorite jeans, and then I pulled out a piece of paper that said 'I love you'!"

"…isn't that a good thing?"

"Why yes, it is undeniably cute, but sometimes a girl needs to hear it!"

"…"

"What was that, Honey?"

"…"

"What Hon?"

"…I love you too."

"Aw, me too Sasuke-kun!

"…"

"You're still the one that I love!"

"Goodnight."

"Look how far we've come, my baby!"

-


End file.
